


are we gonna do this or what.

by redhoods



Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoosier doesn't really mind being the girl in this situation, mostly cause he hasn't hit his growth spurt yet and Joe - unfairly - has, so he fits right under the other male's chin and that's possibly the gayest thing he's thought in a while but he's okay with it because he's definitely gay for Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are we gonna do this or what.

"Bill! Joe's here!"

Hoosier can here his mom chattering away downstairs and decides that his tie's as straight as it's going to get, making his way from the room and down the stairs to rescue Joe from his mother. "Don't yap his ear off, Ma," he murmurs, eyebrow lifting when all gazes flicker to him as he drops from the last step, crossing over to where his mom is standing. Joe makes faces at him over his mom's shoulders while she fusses over his tux and tie. "Ma, don't cry."

"Gina, leave the poor boy alone." Hoosier shoots his father a grateful look when his mother backs off and he turns to Joe, curling his fingers around the other male's hand in a handshake before his hands are tucked into his pockets.

"I'll have him home at a decent hour," Joe says and Hoosier hates that the other male has his mother absolutely charmed, but the thought leaves him as the other male steers him out with a hand on his shoulder.

\--

Joe's old beat up Civic smells like cheap cigarettes and cheap air freshener to mask the old sweat smell that used to occupy the small space. To Hoosier, the old car means a lot more than a way to get from A to B but that's not something he really thinks on too much, but tonight, crammed in the thing on his way to his senior prom, he thinks about it. A lot of firsts happened in the car. His first kiss - Joe. His first blowjob - Joe again. His first break up - not Joe, but Mary Ann from down the block.

"Hoos, are you even listening to me?" Hoosier blinks and Joe's snapping a finger in his face which he bats away half heartedly and looks up to see that they're already at the fancy hotel where their senior prom is being held.

Opening the door, Hoosier pushes it open and unfolds himself out of the car, leaning his forearms at the top of the door frame, ducking his head to peer in at Joe. "We gonna do this or what?"

Joe's already climbing out of the car when Hoosier speaks and his eyes flicker of to the blonde before he laughs and nods, pushing his door shut, pocketing the keys. "Yeah, come on, let's go subject them to your lack of rhythm," he states, walking to the end of the car, waiting for Hoosier to catch up to him before they continue towards the building.

\--

Two cups in, Joe has no doubt that the punch has been spiked so he absconds with Hoosier's third cup before the other male can down that one as well. "Nope, I'm taking you home sober tonight."

"Your house or mine?" Hoosier blurts before he can stop himself, but, to his credit, he doesn't blush, only leers. Joe laughs and shakes his head, curling his hand around Hoosier's bicep, leading the blonde away from the punch table. "Come dance with me, Hoos."

There's a million and two weird looks tossed their way when the two of them slip into the dance floor, staying to the outer frays of everyone. Hoosier doesn't really mind being the girl in this situation, mostly cause he hasn't hit his growth spurt yet and Joe - unfairly - has, so he fits right under the other male's chin and that's possibly the gayest thing he's thought in a while but he's okay with it because he's definitely gay for Joe.

He can see one of the teachers giving them dirty looks, so Hoosier threads one of his hands through the hair on the back of Joe's head, lifting his own from the other male's shoulder, moving until their foreheads are pressed together. "Mrs. Q is trying to kill us with her eyes again," he murmurs simply.

"That's different from any other time, how?" Hoosier concedes the point, the corners of his lips tugging into a smirk as he lets Joe tug him in closer, nearly destroying any space left between them. His mind wonders how long it'll be before someone comes to separate them but the thought doesn't linger long because Joe is watching him with dark eyes.

If there's one person in the world that can short circuit Hoosier's brain with a simple look, it's definitely Joe Liebgott.

\--

They sit in the back, as far away from everyone else as they can manage, barely paying any mind as someone on stage talks about their class and they get onto announcing prom king and queen. Joe has his chair pulled all the way up behind Hoosier's, both of them sitting sideways to face the stage. Hoosier leans back into Joe's chest as Joe leans forward to commentate on what's going on one the stage, their fingers moving against each other on the back of Hoosier's chair.

"Then miss perfect up there is gonna go get down with her boyfriend and be the first of our class to get knocked up before we even manage to walk across the stage," Hoosier snorts as Joe continues on, his eyes taking in the rest of the people their with vague disinterest.

Humming, he turns his head just a fraction, his eyes taking in Joe's profile then. "Am I getting lucky tonight or are you going to be an actual gentleman for once in your life?" He grins innocently at the look he receives in return.

"Depends," and there's actual contemplation in his voice so Hoosier doesn't think all hope is lost.

\--

They duck out before the DJ has a chance to call for the last dance, both of their suit jackets over Hoosier's arm while he's tucked under Joe's arm. "M'glad we decided to come."

Nodding, Joe shifts his hand enough to squeeze the other male's shoulder as they come to the passenger side of his car. "Me, too, Hoos." His hand moves from Hoosier's shoulders to rest on either side of the blonde on his car, ducking his head down enough to brush his lips over the other male's before he straightens out. "C'mon, let's go make out on your front porch til your ma flashes the porch light at us."

Leaning up, Hoosier draws Joe into an actual kiss, before pulling away to climb into the car, tossing their suit jackets into the back seat.

\--

They've been on the porch for over twenty minutes, trading lazy kisses and talking softly, before the porch light flickers on and off a few times. Sighing, Hoosier pulls himself back from the other male. "Suppose that's my cue to go in."

Joe nods and ducks his head, skating his lips over the blonde's. "Don't want your carriage to turn into a pumpkin, Cinderella," he laughs when Hoosier makes a lazy swipe at his arm.

"I'll leave the window open?" At Joe's nod, Hoosier presses another kiss to Joe's lip before detangling himself complete from the other male and going in the house, pushing the door shut behind him. And, no, he doesn't make a complete girl out of himself by peaking out the window on the door, watching Joe walk down the sidewalk and get into his car. It occurs to him briefly that he's being every bit the teenage girl he teased his older sister for being on her prom night.

Shaking his head, Hoosier wanders away from the door and up the stairs, tugging his tie loose and starting on the buttons of his dress shirt.

\--

Joe appears at his window thirty minutes later in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, complaining about his mother in hushed tones. "She's mad at us because we didn't go over there and let her take pictures of us all - and I quote - 'handsome and slicked out'." Joe shakes his head when he finishes and plunks himself in Hoosier's desk chair, swiveling it to face the blonde on the bed.

"I'll make it up to her by not completely corrupting her baby boy," Hoosier drawls and pushes himself off the bed, wandering over to the window and flicking his finished cigarette out it.

Shaking his head, Joe spins the chair around a few times. "Gonna set your backyard on fire one of these days, Hoos," he murmurs, stopping once he starts to get too dizzy. He stands slowly, keeping one hand braced on the desk just in case before gracelessly sprawling himself over the other male's bed.

"Eh, it could do with some clearing out," is the response Joe gets before Hoosier is joining him on the bed, the slightly smaller male settled on top of his hips. Hoosier isn't really smaller, just shorter. Joe's thin and long limbs, where Hoosier is shorter but just a little more filled out.

"How upset would your ma be if I stayed the night?" Joe asks, lifting an eyebrow as he observes Hoosier in the light filling in from the window, a mix of moonlight and street lights. He fits his hands on the blonde's hips, his thumbs rubbing in circles just under the hem of the t-shirt Hoosier is wearing.

Hoosier shrugs as he slumps forwards, his hands coming to brace himself on either side of Joe's head. "We could always find out?"

\--

Hoosier's Ma doesn't react as bad as they had originally thought she would, but then again, they're both still fully dressed when she comes in to wake Hoosier up.


End file.
